Talk:Scavenger Strike
Worst pet attack skill IMO. High energy cost and low conditional damage. 213.84.230.131 17:31, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :damn skippy. Brutal Strike will do arbitrarily the same amount of damage when above 50%, and twice as much damage when health is below 50%. All at the same energy cost and recharge. Anet beastmaster and pet AI division (ABPAID. its a real division, I looked it up) needs to get off the drugs.--Windjammer 22:22, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::It would be great if it was "...an additional +1...12 damage for each condition target foe is suffering." Combine that with a Fragility mesmer...mmm. As it is, it is a little more spammable than Brutal Strike, so Perhaps it's meant to be used versus tough foes such as bosses, where it takes awhile to get down to 50% health. BM vs Rotscale, anyone? :) 24.6.147.36 23:52, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::^I take that back, didn't think Brutal had such a short recharge o_O It seems like 8 seconds in PvE. Maybe here is a good place to test my new toy: :PEntropy 03:36, 24 December 2006 (CST) :OMFG that is funny Entropy--15pxWindjammer 04:08, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::Thankyous, I slapped one on Power Shot also. Any more bad skills out there?! (I wish I could get it to add cats, though - it can't because it's talk page, at least that's what I think.) Entropy 04:11, 3 January 2007 (CST) Entropy 21:21, 29 January 2007 (CST) :::Simply make this add a deep wound on top of the conditional damage, it is the main hole in the pet habilites...90.33.169.227 00:23, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::::I am Certain that "Habilities" was a typo, but I like every thing about that word. -67.172.14.127 11:35, 17 May 2007 (CDT) :::::There's no way they didn't see that this is blatantly worse than Brutal Strike when they made it, or in the -2 AND A HALF YEARS AFTER!!- It's sad to say, but I'm pretty sure this is some kinda sick joke on their part. There's a lot of skills similar to this... Izzy is either a sadist or an idiot. 24.11.205.179 21:26, 20 October 2007 (UTC) update Wow! This finally got the justice it deserved. Excellent, non-elite Energy management for Beastmasters everywhere. (T/ ) 02:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC) This way the skill is a lot more useful, and can replace ferocious strike, making another elite, like RaO or Heal as one possible. Breintje 08:30, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Definitely looks to have promise for energy management for RaO thumpers. --Aubee91 14:22, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::And that's the only place I can see this being useful. Most ranger builds can bring prety expensive skills with only like 9 expertise and still being able to maintain energy just fine. RaO thumpers always were the only ones that needed that little bit extra and this may be a good skill to give them that little bit extra. Perhaps we'll even see Irresistable Blow on their bars! 23:57, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::I've seen an E/R "Druid" who used this skill with burning as an energy management (before his pet was only a tank). He said he found it better than even Glowing Gaze, and since he had 10 Beast Mastery, he found it better damage and energy management. Huh? I've seen someone make this work on a non-fleshy creature suffering from Poison/Disease. The Stone Elemental had a green ring around it, but it wasn't suffering from any degeneration. However, when I used Scavenger Strike on it, I still gained the energy. Can anyone confirm this, or was it just suffering from another condition? Bisurge 01:06, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :Was it a boss by any chance? 02:04, 27 October 2008 (UTC) better than Ferocious It outclasses it in energy gain (@15 BM: 1.5 energy/second, Ferocious: 1.25), deals only 3 damage less, and has a very easily fulfilled condition (taking Enraged Lunge as an elite instead does the trick). Why would anyone bother to still take Ferocious?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:09, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Take both, use 3 Exp (or w/e you have left) and some other attribute for kicks. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:38, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::For that oh-so-important single strike of adrenaline, of course! 21:31, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::And why not use "FGJ!" while you're at it! :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 06:21, September 16, 2009 (UTC)